


Iris

by marimarinaranara (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Denial of Feelings, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Intoxication, Love Confessions, Makeup, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Party, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Sibling Bonding, Stargazing, Sweet, Trans Female Character, Unrequited Crush, i really just love junerose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marimarinaranara
Summary: Rose Lalonde finally has to come and accept the fact that June doesn't have a crush on her at an overwhelming party, but does she really know who June is?
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English & Jade Harley, Jake English/Dirk Strider, June Egbert & Roxy Lalonde, June Egbert/Dave Strider, June Egbert/Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde & Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde & Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for checking this piece out! I wanted to put this note at the beginning since I am not very good with the tagging system here on sweet ol AO3. This fic mentions alcohol towards the beginning for a few brief moments! There are no graphic descriptions of intoxication, just a pair of siblings (background characters in this fic specifically) who are a little tipsy. I hope this helps anyone who needs it, and I also hope you enjoy this fic! I worked really hard on it, and the concepts been floating through my head for a few months.

Rose Lalonde, you never really did like the smell of parties.

I mean, who would genuinely enjoy it? The overwhelming, thick scent of alcohol - and on occasion even weed - constantly drifting through the air, in some parts of the building smelling even worse than others. Not only would the smell be considered distasteful, it could also be the uncomfortably small amount of space that was given to you and your friends to sit or stand. Bodies unfamiliar with each other being strangely close, the abhorrent vocabulary sloppily thrown around like a mud fight, the whole concept of a party planned out by people around your young and lively adult age was simply... gross. However, with the strong bonds that you have with all of your group, you would never let your friends down, no matter how much you hated the smell of parties. Or - to put it bluntly - how much you despised parties in general. So when your fanatical sibling, Roxy Lalonde, invited you out tonight with just about everyone else you knew...

TG: oh come aawwwwnn and join us tonite rosita  
TG: its the whole gang back together again!1  
TG: juney, me, jade, davito, jakey, dirk, jane yk  
TG: the whole shabang or whateva lololol

You had no intention to disappoint.

It’s too late to turn back anyway. You’re here, and your friends are here too! Of course, most of them are too busy getting wasted by the punch bowl. You’ve chosen to take the more abstinent route this year, straying away from any loose bottles or happy hours near the bar. Some of the others are dancing, a few hug the wall and talk to themselves, and you’re left alone on a pretty comfortable couch, with nothing else to do except stare at the dim lights above you and glance over at everyone having fun. You were perfectly content with this too, because not being bothered at a time like this can surprisingly be a blessing in disguise.

A few drops of water slipped out of the cheap wine glass in your possession as you subconsciously tilted it to the side, forming darkened patches where the liquid seeped through the satin of your deep muscadine-colored pantsuit. One of your dainty hands draped over the back of the sofa, the corresponding leg below spreading slightly in a stereotypically masculine manner. Rose, you looked like you were in the middle of a movie scene - and you certainly enjoyed picturing that in your head. You looked up from staring down into what seemed like the desolate and quiet void of solitude while envisioning a modern film starring you and only you, and noticed a recognizable pair of bright red shoes stepping over your outstretched leg.

Jade Harley had finally made her way over, and sat right next to you.

JADE: goooood evening miss rose!  
ROSE: Hello there Jade, it’s a pleasure to see you again.

You eyed her carefully, noticing the glassy eyes and slightly hunched posture. Right, darn. This was a party, and she - along with the rest of the group - was a little more than tipsy at this point. The way Jade paused to think over her words multiple times before she spoke, the wildly overzealous and flushed facial expressions, you could tell even from a small glimpse that she was a bit of a lightweight. No matter though, you snapped out of the interrogative gaze that occurred between the few seconds of awkward silence as soon as Harley opened her mouth to speak again.

JADE: its a pleasure to see you as well!  
JADE: i was going to come over here one way or another but i seemed to notice something..

While she fumbled carelessly through her words, you brushed off your slightly damp pant leg, taking another sophisticated-looking sip of water.

JADE: ..why are you sitting alone?

The tilted rim of your glass came to a stopping point as you fully processed comprehended her question. Mentally you winced, because damn - did you really look that lonely right now? As you paused, your eyes turned to her, brows raised in an expression similar to “I’ve really got no idea.” Awkwardly gulping down the rest of your drink, you set the glass down on a trash-free table nearby and wiped the corner of your mouth, chuckling dryly.

ROSE: Be honest with me, my dear Jade.  
ROSE: Is this really out of the ordinary for a woman like me?  
ROSE: Of course, I am more than happy to show up, but you know I don’t particularly enjoy parties.  
ROSE: I tell everyone this, it’s a shame you still don’t understand me, sigh! Maybe I am not meant to be understood in this cruel world..  
JADE: wait wait i know that already  
JADE: but usually you at leeeaaast get up and talk to people around the room and today you arent even doing that so there just has to be something strange going on  
JADE: come talk to us for a little bit!

She gestured with her arms to a pair of two together by some crummy barstools, speaking casually and comfortably to each other. You could recognize the glasses on one of the silhouettes almost anywhere, and by association - the other person’s identity was relatively easy to figure out too. Dirk Strider and Jake English were typically joined together by the hip at functions like these, and Jake was always very welcoming of new “chaps” to chit chat with. 

You raised a palm to the side of your face, and decided - in the heat of the moment with a drunk Jade Harley depending on you for social interaction, that maybe talking to a few friends and reconnecting wouldn’t be so bad after all. Moments after you nodded your head in agreement, Jade yanked you up off the sofa by the wrist and pulled you like an overexcited young puppy that wanted to walk its owner rather than the other way around, and energetically stomped towards the relaxed group. Dirk and Jake’s now illuminated faces came into view as you made your way over there, Dirk noticed and quietly waved at both you and Jade, greeting you with a somewhat stiff smile. English was a bit more enthusiastic.

DIRK: Welcome back Jade, and hello Rose.  
JAKE: Quite an entertaining night that were having arent we ladies?  
ROSE: Indeed. Jade has seemed to drag me over for some quick social interaction, even though I was perfectly fine with just observing.  
JAKE: Nonsense! I insist that you stay over here with us for the rest of the night or at least for a few minutes so we can catch up like old chums.  
JADE: jakes right! weve missed you rose, missed everyone really since we havent hung out as much lately!  
JADE: so please just stay for a little while longer?

You looked over to Dirk for some sort of backup, but he just snickered towards you and the situation you were in. Subtly, you made a quick throat slitting motion with your hand against your neck, turning back to the two Harley-Englishes in front of you and raising your eyebrows.

ROSE: Oh, alright then.

They jumped and cheered as if they were young puppies who didn’t know any better, speaking over each other excitedly, asking all kinds of questions that sometimes you couldn’t even get to answer because of how fast the “conversation” was moving. It put quite a bit of stress on you, and you could feel a tiny bead of nervous sweat form at your hairline underneath the wispy white bangs that frame your face. Jake was just as inebriated as the girl to the left of you, and the fact made you wince a little bit. They definitely were not going to remember any of this tomorrow morning.

After a little while of this going on, you happened to notice Dirk slid over to a free seat next to you, and the voices of the other two slowly faded out like the rest of the background noise. You both burst out into embarrassed laughter and he crossed his arms, loudly setting a whiskey glass down on the bar and inhaling before initiating any kind of conversation.

DIRK: You don’t want anything to drink? Might help you loosen up a little since you seem to be so uptight.  
ROSE: Dirk, for the love of god please just keep your mouth shut. You know that’s a stupid question to ask me anyway.  
ROSE: Also.. I’d like to think I am as loose and relaxed as I could possibly be right now. It is a party after all! I love parties.  
DIRK: You’re being sarcastic.  
ROSE: Ohoho, to you for being able to read my obvious sarcastic tone.

He glared jokingly, getting nothing from you in return except for a cocky smirk. Dirk’s hands folded, swivelling in his chair to face you fully, a colder look plastered on his already stone-appearing face.

DIRK: In all seriousness though..  
DIRK: What’s all of this about?  
ROSE: What’s all of what about?  
DIRK: You know.  
ROSE: Actually, I’m afraid I don’t. Care to enlighten me on this subject we seem to be telepathically speaking about?  
DIRK: The fact that for the first hour of this party you didn’t even get up to speak to anyone.  
DIRK: I know you hate settings like these, but normally you at least poke some fun at me or Dave.  
DIRK: It just isn’t like you.  
ROSE: God, don’t get me started on this again. Jade said the exact same thing, except with a lot more slurred speech and thoughtful pauses in between. I can assure you that I am fine.  
ROSE: Can a girl not want some peace and quiet for one night?

You could tell by the way that he was looking at you that he didn’t believe that story for a second. He raised an eyebrow, taking one hand to tilt his shades down so you could get a glimpse of his suspicious facial expression. Dirk’s amber tinted eyes narrowed like a curious feline, and you noticed his other arm was firmly set on the table. He was preparing to start talking about something serious, and you weren’t really sure if you were ready for something like that. Especially if it was going to be about what you were specifically thinking of in that moment. So, instead of overthinking what his next words were going to be, you laughed awkwardly and hummed to the music that blared across the room.

DIRK: Are you still upset?

Well that struck a nerve pretty quick.

You stopped laughing, whipping your head back around and frowning as hard as you possibly could. Not here, and definitely not now. You kept your deep purple eyes trained on him, trying your damn best not to get up and leave, or glance over near where a specific pair of people were talking and dancing. You had to answer.. but, maybe you could just play dumb again? Maybe not the brightest idea in retrospect, but Rose, you needed to get out of that tight situation fast. Or so you thought.

ROSE: I beg your pardon?  
ROSE: Surely you must be mistaken. I might visibly appear to be a serious, angry sitting woman, but I currently do not have any troubles running through my mind that are actively upsetting me.  
ROSE: Wrong person maybe?  
DIRK: Okay stop - just stop for a second Lalonde.  
DIRK: I know you don’t like talking about this whole unrequited love shit but you just have to own up to it for pete’s sake, dude.  
DIRK: I could be all wrong about this too!  
DIRK: Perhaps you’re suffering from short term amnesia.  
DIRK: Did you.. fall lately?  
ROSE: Haha Dirk, very funny.  
DIRK: Let’s just recap to freshen your fading memory really quickly.  
ROSE: No, we don’t have to do that at all.. what are yo - ?

He held up a hand to stop you from finishing your sentence. You looked at him, confused, and once he opened his mouth you held your breath.

DIRK: Are you still worked up over June and Dave?

Aaaand there he goes. The one thing you had been avoiding to talk about so obviously brought up with other people in eavesdropping distance. Your eyebrows went up dramatically, and furiously you clamped a hand over his mouth to really shut him up this time. Dirk made some noises out of irritation and discomfort, but you paid no attention to them for a moment. After you checked and made sure that absolutely nobody was listening to you two, you released the grip of his face, wiped your hand off on your pantsuit, and crossed your legs together like they were before he decided to drop the June and Dave bomb. It took everything in you not to flip out, after all - it came up completely unprovoked. You sucked your cheeks in and folded your hands in your lap, returning to a sophisticated facial expression.

ROSE: I have no reason to be worked up over that anymore.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

EB: hey rose!  
EB: can i talk to you about something maybe?  
TT: Of course, I’m at your service.  
EB: so, i have been thinking a lot lately..  
EB: you know that me and dave have gotten a lot closer over the past few months, right?  
TT: Everyone’s noticed your blossoming friendship!  
EB: yeah.  
EB: um well actually..  
EB: i think i might like him you know.  
EB: as more than a friend?  
TT: Oh?  
EB: yeah!  
EB: oh he’s just so sweet to me..  
EB: and he actually cares about what i have to say.  
EB: the other day he let me see his eyes for a little bit, and man!

EB: he is the prettiest person i’ve ever seen in my entire life.

You recoiled with frustration. The same thing could be said about June.

EB: ...  
EB: what do you think about the situation?  
TT: Well, I support you no matter what choice you make.  
TT: But I do advise you to be careful with that young man.  
TT: Dave is unpredictable.  
EB: what are you trying to get at here?  
TT: Take what I say with a grain of salt.  
TT: Everyone likes him at some point, he’s got a personality for it!  
TT: But I have really never seen him past that personality unless it’s behind closed doors.  
TT: It is a lot to take in, dear, and I would hate for you to be overwhelmed.  
EB: do you have some sort of messed-up objection to me trying to pursue dave?  
TT: You asked for my advice as his sibling, and I didn’t mean it like that-  
EB: god rose.  
EB: i think you’ve said enough for one day.  
EB: thanks for the help or warning or whatever you wanna call that pointless pep talk you gave me.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

You remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. The thought of what her face could have looked like as she read your responses - the defensive, hurt anger - it made your heart sink. Truly, you were just looking out for her, and you never wanted June to get hurt in the first place, but all you did was make the entire situation worse. You pinched the bridge of your nose with your thumb and forefinger, disappointed in nobody but yourself. Meanwhile, Dirk glanced over at the two, who were right by the speaker. He looked back over at you and placed a supportive hand on your shoulder, causing you to look up and raise an eyebrow.

DIRK: It’s my fault for bringing it up.  
DIRK: And I was out of line for that.  
DIRK: I’m sorry.  
ROSE: No no, it’s quite alright, I just..  
ROSE: She hasn’t really spoken to me at all after that.  
ROSE: And now she seems pretty happy on her own.  
ROSE: Or without me at least.  
ROSE: I can’t help but wonder where I’d be now if she had actually listened to me in that moment, but hey, at least she’s happy, right?  
DIRK: It appears that way, in her case anyway.

You tilted your head, confused.

DIRK: I am not too sure if the feelings are returned.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

TG: bro  
TG: i need some help here  
TT: What’s up?  
TG: i think june has some schoolgirl type crush on me  
TG: and i have no idea how to feel about it actually  
TG: this mess is genuinely distressing  
TT: How do you know this is true?  
TG: ummmm  
TG: the way she stares at me  
TT: The way she stares at you..?  
TT: That surely cannot be the only thing.  
TG: ok well of course not just that idiot  
TG: shes really been trying to get close lately  
TG: like physically  
TG: and emotionally  
TG: its suffocating  
TT: Do you not like her?  
TG: no i do  
TG: not as a romantic interest  
TG: i dont even know  
TT: You don’t know.  
TG: not a clue  
TG: june is a great friend  
TG: and i never want to ruin the bond that we have  
TG: but i feel like if we were to get into a.. Relationship  
TG: id mess up somehow  
TG: i love her  
TG: but im just not ready for that  
TT: That is a perfect reason to not want to get into something romantic with someone, I promise.  
TT: We are all completely jacked up one way or another, sometimes that means we have to take it slow.  
TT: And she’ll get the hint eventually  
TT: Take it easy, okay?  
TG: aaasshfhdjjgkfhk  
TG: ok  
TG: thanks dirk  
TT: No problem.

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

Almost a month had passed and June Egbert still hadn’t taken the hint that Dave wasn’t interested romantically. He felt bad for her even, seeing her blush at anything slightly flirty that he said when really he was just trying his best to be polite at a party where she was practically a second shadow of him. Dave grimaced, and so did you and Dirk while watching them from a moderate distance. She laughed at everything he said, ‘danced’ with him - even though all Dave was doing was awkwardly bopping his shoulders to the beat. At this point, all of it was just embarrassing to watch, so you thought you’d step in.

And.. so did Karkat?

KARKAT: HEY.  
DAVE: oh yo whats up karkat  
JUNE: heya karkat!  
KARKAT: HI JUNE. ARE YOU GUYS JUST GOING TO SIT AROUND HERE AND DO NOTHING FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT OR ARE YOU GOING TO GO TALK TO PEOPLE?  
DAVE: umm  
DAVE: lol  
DAVE: i have no idea  
JUNE: everyone seems preoccupied! i don’t want to barge in on anyone’s conversations and stuff.  
DAVE: true  
DAVE: june is speaking straight facts right now

Oh god, that was just awful.

KARKAT: WHAT  
KARKAT: THAT IS NOT TRUE.  
KARKAT: YOU CAN LITERALLY FIND ANYONE AND THEY WILL TALK TO YOU.  
KARKAT: DIRK AND ROSE ARE LITERALLY SPEAKING TO EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW.  
DAVE: umm okay  
JUNE: why don’t you lead us to some people then?  
JUNE: so we can get our social interaction on.  
KARKAT: I’LL TAKE DAVE, BUT YOU AND ME SHARE QUITE LITERALLY  
JUNE: stop saying literally!  
KARKAT: ZERO INTERESTS.  
KARKAT: ZIP NADA NEIN ZILCH ZERO.  
KARKAT: AREN’T JANE AND JADE HERE?  
JUNE: uh.. i don’t-  
DAVE: rose is over there  
DAVE: jades behind her  
KARKAT: PERFECT! GREAT.  
JUNE: wait you’re just gonna leave?

Karkat was tugging on Dave’s sleeve, indirectly begging him to come along. It was very obvious, even from here, that Karkat was not enjoying the company of this party. Dave swiped under his shades to rub his eyes and sighed, turning back to June.

DAVE: listen  
DAVE: ill be back in a bit  
DAVE: dont get too nervous  
JUNE: what? come back-  
DAVE: bye!  
KARKAT: SEE YOU LATER.

ROSE: I should go over there.  
DIRK: Where did that even come from?  
DIRK: I thought you said she hasn’t spoken to you since your funky pep talk.  
ROSE: Yeah, but Dirk!

You widely gestured towards her, catching a few stray glances.

ROSE: She looks like she’s just been left at the altar.  
ROSE: I have got to do something!

Dirk opened his mouth to protest, but by the time he tried to squeak anything out of his mouth you were already standing and about to take off towards June. She was turned the other way, so she couldn’t see you walking to her at first, but then you almost screamed and fell right on the ground.

Roxy was coming to see June too! And they loved to surprise people, so it was a great opportunity for them to pop up right in front of you like a jack-in-the-box.

ROXY: heeeeeeyyyyaaaa junebug!  
ROXY: hows it hangin

You stepped back, placing a hand on your chest to catch your breath and calm down. Getting close to speaking with June after the fallout was making you awfully nervous, and now that Roxy was there you weren’t going to be able to say what was really on your mind in that moment. You creeped up behind them and decided to go for a more subtle approach now, waving softly at the two.

June smiled brightly at both of them, giggling and lighting up as Roxy spoke to her. That kind of laugh reminded you who she really was. Her long and soft hair was perfect to run your dainty hands through, smile so cheerful it lit up an entire room. Anyone would be lucky to have her, and you longed to be that one lucky person down the line. As soon as she greeted you kindly and with no bad intentions behind it, you felt a weight lift off your shoulders. Even if it was just a mask put on for the public, her tenderness felt.. nice.

JUNE: hello my two favorite lalondes!  
JUNE: how are you both doing tonight?  
ROXY: oh im doin grand rly  
ROXY: floating between group and group  
ROXY: everyone totally loves roxayyy lalondee  
JUNE: hahahaha!  
JUNE: and you, rose?  
ROSE: Oh!  
ROSE: I’m doing just fine, thank you.  
ROSE: I assume that you are too?  
JUNE: i guess you could say that..  
JUNE: minus the fact that i kinda just got left alone.  
ROXY: whaaaaaaaat  
ROSE: Whaaaaat?  
JUNE: yeah.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing sadly towards the ground.

ROXY: man  
ROXY: thats just not cool  
ROXY: but dont worry one bit babes  
ROXY: we will take you under our wing toniiiite!  
JUNE: really?  
ROSE: We will?  
ROXY: of course  
ROXY: together were unstoppabl-

JADE: JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNEEEEE!!!!

Jade came bursting through the small crowd you three had made and slung both her arms around June, laughing loudly. Excitedly, June hugged her back, eagerly waving at Jake who appeared between you and Roxy. If there was one thing you knew best about June, it was that she loved spending time with her family. There wasn’t anything else you had seen her eyes light up for except for the people that she loved most. 

JUNE: HI GUYS!  
JUNE: ohhhh it’s so good to see you both again!  
JUNE: how are you all doing?

June released Jade from the hug, her hand remaining on the girl’s upper arm as a tender sisterly comfort. You wouldn’t have typically noticed it, but of course your eyes remained on June the nearly entire time you were all congregating.

JAKE: Im doing just splendid dear!  
JAKE: Jade and i were just about to go upstairs.  
JUNE: really?  
ROSE: Why?  
JADE: i am going to do jakes MAKEUP!!!!!  
ROXY: say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt????!  
ROXY: embracin hiz femininininity i see  
ROXY: good for him  
JUNE: oh my goodness!  
ROSE: Hahaha, really?  
JADE: yes really! its gonna be super awesome  
JADE: wanna come with?  
ROXY: oh heck ya  
ROSE: Sure, why not?  
JUNE: yeah!  
JADE: sweet! follow me and jake upstairs!

Everyone else giggled and laughed excitedly, Harley stumbling over her feet a little bit as she led the group up to June and Casey’s room.

Once everyone in front of you reached the door to her room, Jade grabbed the knob slowly, turning it as if she was some sort of sloth that was unable to move any faster. Jokingly, Roxy shoved her forward, forcing the door open and everyone stumbling in excitedly. You came in last, pressing the door shut with your back quietly and standing on your tippy toes now to get a better view of the situation at hand. Jake, Jade, and Roxy were sitting on June’s bed, Roxy pretending to measure his face and Jade asking where June’s makeup was. 

June turned on her heel towards the vanity and shuffled over, scrambling to find all the makeup strewn about in her drawers. You simply sat and observed, hesitant to help June with her mess or slather moisturizer on Jake’s dry face. She stuffed everything in a bag and handed it over to the two that were in charge of his makeover, keeping one tube of lipstick for herself. June watched them squeal and fight over who was in charge, before walking over and sitting right by you.

This caught you off guard, and instead of your usual sophisticated tone, you went into one with a lot more stuttering and stumbling over words.

ROSE: Ahh.. hello June.  
JUNE: heya rose!  
JUNE: i thought you were going to be more interested in the jake english makeover appearing right before our eyes.  
JUNE: is something the matter?  
ROSE: Oh no, I’m just fine.  
ROSE: And I am interested!  
ROSE: Just not with the um, hands on aspect of it.  
JUNE: right, i understand.  
JUNE: it can get kinda messy with them, especially when all three are lightweights, heh.  
ROSE: Right. Earlier I compared how Jake and Jade were acting to months-old puppies.  
JUNE: hahahaha!

Ohh, that laugh. That sweet, sweet laugh, the one that could make you grin like a complete idiot in a matter of seconds. The one that was contagious, causing other people to giggle and titter because of the pure joy that you could feel in it. You loved hearing June laugh, and it had truly been a while since you heard it. You felt your cheeks heating up and turned away so she wouldn’t notice your adoring gaze.

JUNE: hey, rose?

Crap, now she was asking for you. What should you do? Answer right away and look like some sort of freak? No, no. You’ll pretend you didn’t hear, maybe she’ll say your name again. It’ll be nice to hear it again out of her mouth - but wait, what if she just gives up after the first try? That would be terrible. She would probably feel ignored.. Oh god you’ve been thinking for much too long to answer now. Just wait it out and see if she calls for you again.

JUNE: roooooseeee? are you in there?

Now speak, fool!

ROSE: Oh yes, of course! Sorry I didn’t catch you the first time.  
ROSE: Is there something you need from me?  
JUNE: yes, actually.

She waved around the tube of blue tinted lipstick that she grabbed earlier from her makeup bag, using her other hand to pull you close so that you were facing her. You blushed again, because good god, now your noses were nearly touching. June smiled at your expression.

JUNE: do you think you could help me touch up?  
ROSE: Touch what up?

Rose Lalonde, you are a blithering idiot.

JUNE: my makeup, dummy.  
JUNE: otherwise i wouldn’t have this in my hand right now!  
ROSE: Right right right.  
ROSE: My apologies again, Miss Egbert, I’m afraid that cognitive thinking is not my strong suit this very fine evening.  
JUNE: it’s okay, really.  
JUNE: just my lips is all i need for now.

She opened her closed palm and revealed the small tube for you to pick up in your own hand now, which you did, shakily at that. You prayed to any higher power out there that she wasn’t going to notice your very obviously flustered expression, or your shaking hands. June raised an eyebrow, but internally waved the thought away, shaking her shoulders and straightening out her body so you could do your thing. 

You unscrewed the top, setting it on your thigh and taking the rest of the lipstick between your thumb and two forefingers. Licking your lips, you narrowed your eyes and tried to figure out a smooth way to apply it, holding it up so that it hovered right over her mouth. After a few seconds of contemplating, you pressed it on her lower lip, using your other hand to brace June’s chin. You squinted and focused intensely on that lip of hers, smoothly gliding the pigment across. Once you finished the bottom lip, you backed up and paused, giving her time to run a nail underneath and clean up the few messy edges. 

The maquillage had a slight blue shimmer to it, which explained why Egbert happened to like it so much. She always told you how much she enjoyed bold and extravagant things, and paid close attention to any change or detail. Like the one time where she complimented your new eyeshadow, and even helped add accents to the edges of your eyeliner, or bought you a new pair of socks because she had noticed that you tend to wear vibrant socks that complimented your outfit. You truly adored her more than anything, and you really wanted her to know that no matter what it took.

June got up close to you again, ready for her top lip to be painted over elegantly. Accidentally, you two bumped noses, laughing it off and you even rubbed your nose like it was hurt just to be dramatic. She frowned, and you stopped immediately, holding up a hand to play off the show you just put on.

ROSE: Oh, June dear, please don’t worry, I’m alright! Just putting on some theatrics for my lovely audience.. which happens to be you!

She giggled and blushed a little bit, embarrassed that she had gotten so worried.

Back to the makeup, you gently grabbed her chin again, pulling her close so you could get a better look. You pressed the lipstick down on her upper lip this time, glancing up at her eyes to make sure you weren’t hurting her. Your eyes widened a little bit as you realized she was watching you, making quick eye contact before you both looked away at some inanimate object in the room. You didn’t have to put as much makeup on her top lip, hers was a bit thinner and easier to mix in from the lower lip too. You felt her breath on the wisps of hair that fell on your forehead, putting into perspective just how close you two actually were to each other. Once you were one-hundred percent sure that it looked as perfect as she was, you hesitantly took both hands off of her face, screwing the top back on the lipstick and stretching your wrists out. 

June grabbed a hand mirror off of the nightstand and turned it so she could see her reflection, gasping. She puffed up the ends of her hair confidently, turning from one side of her face to the other. 

ROSE: Do you like it?  
JUNE: oh my, i love it!  
JUNE: i knew you were good at makeup on yourself.. but this is ten times better!

You smiled, nodding as a silent thank you.

Speaking of which, why was it so silent in here anyway?

You had tuned out everyone else while doing June’s makeup, but now you knew for a fact that it wasn’t just your ability to focus on any one thing that made the room go quiet now. Reluctantly, you turned to see what Roxy, Jade, and Jake were doing - and lo and behold, they were staring right at you and June. Embarrassed couldn’t even describe half of what you were feeling, you nearly kissed her right then and there for pete’s sake! Roxy had a hand over their mouth to try and muffle any laughs, but once you looked at them, it was all over. All three of them erupted in loud, drunken laughter, which caused your face to pale and Egbert to stuff her poor flustered face in her hands. You shooshed them all quickly, which they took pretty seriously since you were typically an intimidating person.

ROXY: lolz  
ROXY: sorry junerose carry on  
JADE: oh my god roxy ssshhhHHHHHH!

Jade went right back to dusting some bright red blush on Jake’s already caked over face, and Roxy flopped over on the side of the bed. 

Suddenly, an idea - probably not the safest - popped into your head. If you were thinking rationally, you probably wouldn’t have gone through with it, but rational thinking was completely out of the question after that mortifying lesbian experience you just went through.

You stood up and dusted yourself off, pulling June’s hand off her face and tugging it as an invitation to follow you. She accepted, and you led her to the one window in her room.

Unlocking the window and prying it open at the same time, you kicked off your shoes - the ones you had chosen to wear tonight were certainly not good ones to scale a whole roof in. June looked at you, thoroughly confused, and her eyebrows went up in alarm as you stuck both feet out of the open window.

JUNE: what are you going to do?  
ROSE: Take you someplace undisturbed.  
JUNE: the roof though? i-i’ve never climbed a roof before, and isn’t it cold?  
JUNE: maybe we could just stay inside?  
ROSE: June.

You boldly took her face in your hands to get her attention, half of your lower body outside in the cold night air.

ROSE: I am not going to let you fall, and it’s only a little chilly.  
ROSE: You’ll be fine, okay?  
ROSE: I need to talk to you alone anyways.

Okay, calm down you lovestruck freak. What are you trying to do here? Strike nothing but fear into her poor little heart? She nodded up and down, and you moved your hands from her face to the ledge of the window, hopping out and onto the roof a short distance below you. You outstretched your arm for June to hold on to as she climbed out too, which understandably took her a minute because she was a little bit frightened. You waited patiently, keeping your hand out in case she decided to jump down quickly and take you by surprise. Egbert looked around timidly as she stuck one foot out after the other, latching onto your forearm and landing on the roof. You gave her a supportive pat on the back, to express that you were proud of her for being brave. She grinned, and you both sat down on a part of the roof with a less extreme slope.

The night sky and stars that twinkled above you were nearly breathtaking, and you wanted to stay stuck in this moment forever. A pretty girl stargazing right beside you, the cool breeze floating through your hair, the moon big and bright, and not a cloud visible to the naked eye. The period of silence that came after you both got comfortable wasn’t awkward, it was peaceful. June had shut her eyes and leaned back, sighing deeply. You watched carefully as her shoulders rose and fell slowly.

You were in love with her.

And she was everything that you wanted.

Clearing your throat, you looked back out over the rooftop, and she sat up again to look at you with curiosity. She folded her hands in her lap, pursing her lips as she thought of something to say.

JUNE: you wanted to talk to me, right?  
ROSE: Oh... yeah, I did.

Pausing for a moment, you thought of the right words to say.

ROSE: I wanted to apologize.  
JUNE: huh?

June looked confused.

ROSE: For the Dave thing.  
ROSE: That was just preposterous of me, and I didn’t intend to upset you. I never would!  
ROSE: I just..  
ROSE: I wanted you to be safe, you know?  
ROSE: I didn’t want you to get hurt.  
JUNE: oh rose.  
JUNE: it’s okay.

You looked up, feeling her warm hand gently brush against your back. Chills ran down your spine, and you straightened out your posture, trying to present yourself as best you could. Her hand felt like the feather of an angel’s wing, and that light feather felt like the closest a person like you was ever going to get to heaven.

JUNE: i knew that you were looking out for me in the end.  
JUNE: it was hard to see at first, but deep down i always had some sort of feeling about it.  
JUNE: and later on i even noticed that you were right.  
JUNE: i mean, about dave.  
ROSE: How so?  
JUNE: he wasn’t ever going to try to reciprocate the feelings that i had for him during that period of time.  
JUNE: and with how i was acting - well, with how i still tend to act - he probably thinks i’m weird or something.  
ROSE: I don’t think you’re weird.  
JUNE: you don’t?  
ROSE: No, of course not.

She smiled again, this time it wasn’t as sad.

ROSE: I just want you to know who I am.  
ROSE: I’m not some jerk who doesn’t care about your feelings.  
ROSE: If you ever suspect that I am turning into one.. shoot me.  
JUNE: shoot you?  
ROSE: Shoot me!

That specific, singular time you heard June Egbert cackle, it was your breaking point. She laughed so hard it took her a few minutes to recollect herself, and it even made you giggle a little bit. As she settled down again, June ran a gentle hand over your knee, turning you to the right counterclockwise so you fully faced her again. Silence fell over the two of you again, this time it was pretty awkward. Her face was red and tears were pricking at her eyes from all the laughter, and your face was red from all the beauty you took in throughout the last few minutes. She tilted her head as she looked at you, and you felt your heart drop right then and there. If you didn’t know any better, you could’ve been completely convinced that you were having a heart attack.

Once more, that light touch of hers was felt on your left knee, and it stayed there for a minute, which made you turn your head to make full eye-contact with her. You felt your heart speed up faster than it had ever gone before, and you leaned in close to where you and June’s noses were a hair from making contact again. Just like before, except now she took her glasses off and set them down, turning back to look at you with almost pure love in her gaze. Your breaths became synchronous, and it was like a painful waiting game to see who was going to make the first move. 

Then the timer went off, the clock struck twelve, the jig was up. June pounced, slammed her lips into yours, wrapping both her arms loosely around your neck. You placed both of your hands behind you for support, squeezing your eyes shut as she kissed you. It was everything you had hoped it would be - gentle, loving, long. One of your hands reached up behind her head, and you took a tuft of her soft hair in your hand, playing with it as subtly as you could. Her lips were sweet, and she was surprisingly good at kissing, which flattered you even further. You wanted this kiss to last forever and ever, never ending, and she did too, but christ almighty girls, didn’t one of you need to breathe yet?

Hellooooo, Earth to Rose. YOU needed to breathe, you could even feel yourself turning blue! Okay okay okay. The hand that you had running through her hair slid down to her cheek, and you broke the kiss. She nodded understandingly, backing up and letting you sit up again. Her lipstick was smudged and darkened, mixed with your black gloss, she looked pretty silly. You smiled and used your thumb to clean the rough edges of her makeup.

ROSE: ...I think you might want to touch up your lipstick again.


End file.
